memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Omega IV
Star chart I added the Alpha-Beta star chart which depicts Omega IV. Subcommander Tal 17:17, 3 May 2006 (UTC) Vulcan visit? Before being bold, I thought I'd discuss the idea that the Omegan Evil One might be evidence of an ancient Vulcan visit to Omega IV. I think it is possible that the group that eventually became the Romulans could have stopped by, given the other stops they made.. The resemblance is uncanny. -- StAkAr Karnak 01:39, 5 December 2006 (UTC) : Maybe in the background. It's very loose grounds to start from. In TOS, they always poked fun of Spock (who's referred to as "satanic" in Star Trek is...) for looking like the Devil, and this is the writers again placing that comparison in the show (although it's not very humorous this time).--Tim Thomason 01:44, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :: I've always thought exactly the same thing. Maybe one of the original dissidents who left Vulcan? A "fascinating" idea! -FleetCaptain 12:49, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Temporal Cold War I see I was hit with the anti-vandal tool about my Temporal Cold War b-ground note ("revert revision by", etc). Putting aside that I think that's rude ("You are forgiven Commander" Last Starfighter), I must point out that nowhere in the episode is the parallel planet law mentioned, yet it is very pronoucned in every article about Omega IV. My point is, that with the info revealed in Enterprise, and with an *exact* copy of the Constitution found on Omega IV, the possibility arises that Omega IV got some "help" from the future. A good background note, which is why I put it in. If someone wants to take it out, lets discuss it. -FleetCaptain 12:49, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Obviously, you didn't really see that. The (manual!) edit by me included the summary "removing speculation to talk page, as requested." - so, next time, please wait a minute or five before complaining, so that I at least have the time to actually write something down for you... as for that - see the next section. -- Cid Highwind 12:54, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::It wasnt your edit that used the anti-vandal tool, it was User:Shran. And you can see by the bemused tone it was brushed off rather easily. Thats a great scene, BTW, from "The Last Starfighter"! -FleetCaptain 13:00, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Removed from article :Removed text: One would think that Omega IV could also be an example of Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planetary Development, which in had produced a 20th century Roman Empire on the planet 892-IV. Earth appears to have many duplicates throughout the galaxy, including those two, and one staggeringly similar, as seen in . However, the parallel historical events on Omega IV appear to have occurred at least several hundred years before the corresponding events on Earth, as a villager being more than a thousand years old would indicate. The Temporal Cold War may have had some role in Omega IV's development, whereas temporal agents could have contaminated the timeline by supplying a future copy of the United States Constitution to a civiliation thousands of years in the past. Regardless of the exact cause, the many duplicates of Earth were never really explored, though it would appear that while Earth may be the most significant of the planets in galactic affairs, it was not the first. :Recent edit summary: TCW is speculation but Hopkin's is not? Discuss on talk page please (User:FleetCaptain) ---- Obviously both are speculation - the TCW one even more so, because the "parallel earth" idea has at least been one of TOS' original concepts instead of a very loosely related idea of a different series. So, while the new addition ("TCW") should not be a part of this article at all, the other one would need to at least be rewritten to show why this might be related (if, in fact, it is). -- Cid Highwind 12:51, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :See above, my comments. Simply stating that the Temporal Cold War could explain the apperance of an identical Earth, thousands of years before its counterpart, wouldn't be speculation; it would be extrapolating on an explanation given in another series. Saying that it IS the reason why Omega IV is like that would be speculation, which is not the way it is written. I vote to put everything back in. -FleetCaptain 12:54, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Did a review of the Hodgkin's entry on Omega IV and there are references that Q might have had something to do with the alternate constitution. Another exaplme of why the Temp Cold War should at least be mentioned since Q was not ever spoken of in the Original Series. -FleetCaptain 13:00, 25 October 2007 (UTC) If another page contains speculation (haven't checked that yet), then speculation should be removed from that page, not more speculation added to this. Q did many strange things, so if we add "Q might have done it!" to everything that appears strange, our pages would be full of that. -- Cid Highwind 19:52, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Not parallel evolution, but Yangs as colonists from Earth? My understanding of the episode was more that the Yangs were the decendants of American colonists, hence the US constitution, the American flag, the name derived from "Yankees" and everything. The episode itself hints at this, but leaves it open. Shouldn't the article reflect this alternate explanation? The Koms may have been centuries old, but the Yangs were not necessarily. 15:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Omega system Pseudohuman, I accept your viewpoint that the system was not named in the episode. However, let's look at this in the broader view. Nearly all planets in Star Trek are located in systems that we don't have the name. If you are intended on removing the system name as it was not mentioned, are you prepared to remove all system names from planet, planetoid, moon, and asteroid articles because the system name was not mentioned? If you do this, I would support this edit and every other edit.Throwback (talk) 03:48, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :I simply thought in this case the system probably isn't called the "Omega system", if we interpret this planet isn't in the actual Omega system. based on the canonical chart. Though according to Star Trek Maps it actually is the same Omega system. I would assume if it is a different system it would have a different name, thats all. --Pseudohuman (talk) 09:46, October 2, 2012 (UTC)